Always
by Profiler14
Summary: Tony and Ziva's daughter is growing up and Tony needs some reassurance from Ziva.


_Knock…knock  
_  
He waited patiently outside her door as he heard her talking on the phone to one of her best friends.

"_No I didn't like the hunger games movie I prefer the book. Are you serious? No way am I going to the TFIOS movie the book is just too amazing for it to be made into a movie because it will just suffer in comparison"_

_"Definitely her mother's daughter_" he thought "_loves her books"._

_Do you know how hot Joe walker is? He is very good looking. And so is Carter Bryce from English. Ew that's gross Brie he's my dad! I guess he's nice looking…for a dad" she laughed.  
_

_Knock…knock _

_"Oh sugar bear there's someone at my door. Hold on a sec"  
_

"Hello?" 14 year-old Rylan said poking her head out of bedroom.

"Oh hey dad" She said with a smile.

"Brie I have to go I'll talk to you later" she replied and hung up the phone.

"Hey dad, come on in" She said motioning her hands in a welcoming manner

"Thanks kiddo" he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"What's up?" she asked taking a seat on her bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream tomorrow night?" he asked as her cell phone started to ring again.

"Sorry dad" she said looking at her caller ID "it's Kelsey, she has a chemistry midterm tomorrow and I have to help her study"

"No problem kiddo" he said casually and not like his daughter just ignored his question "don't stay up too late, goodnight"

"Hello?" she said into the receiver as Tony quietly left the room.

He slowly made his way back to his and Ziva's bedroom, but before he got to the door his eye caught the picture of Rylan, only hours old, hanging on the wall and he wondered were the time has gone. He sighed and went into his room to find his wife lying in their bed reading which instantly out a slight smile on his face.

"Hey" she said sweetly as he entered the room.

"Hey there"

"You okay" she asked putting her book on the nightstand.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said removing his pants and putting in his pajamas

"Tony stop giving me that cow" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"It's bull Ziva not cow" he corrected as he got under the covers and cuddled in her side

"Whatever animal it is something is bothering you"

"Are you upset that we never had any more children" he said out of the blue.

"No I am not. Rylan is enough to handle already. I cannot imagine if something had ever happened to us that we would be leaving many children behind. I cannot come to terms with leaving her with Abby for the weekend" she said truthfully "Are you upset we never had any more children?" she asked turning the tables on him.

"I don't know. She's all grown up, soon she's gonna be leaving for school"

"Tony she is fourteen"

"And boys" he said ignoring his wife "she already spends all her time on that stupid phone"

"She is a normal teenage girl"

"Yeah…yeah" he mumbled

"You have been looking through photo albums again" she guessed as he nodded.

"I can't help it. It seems only yesterday she was learning how to ride a bike and then using that knowledge to runaway to Gibbs house" She reminded him as they both let out a small laugh.  
"He lives on the next block and we found her within ten minutes. She loves you very much."

"I don't want to her to grow up. I won't be able to protect her for much longer"

"I know" Ziva agreed. "You are taking this better than I expected" she laughed

"Thanks for laughing at my pain sweet cheeks"

"Tony you will always be the most important man in her life"

"No there's this boy Carter I heard her friend talk about" he said pouting.

"Tony look at me" she said as she took his jaw in his hands to turn his heads so he was now looking at her.

"When you went to say goodbye to her this morning what was she wearing"

"Sailor Moon pajamas" He replied "And was dancing all around her room"

"And tonight?"

"Her pajamas with puppies on them"

"See what I am talking about?" She asked as he shook his head.

"You are the only man that is allowed to see her at her most vulnerable. In her favorite pajamas and in her Rainbow Dash slippers. She won't even let Jake see her without her hair and make-up done and they are cousins and they used to share a bathtub when they were babies. "Tony she loves you very much"

"Dad?" he heard from down the hall.

"Hey Ry" e said as she suddenly appeared in his doorway.

"I got a call from my teacher saying that cheer practice is cancelled so do you want to get some ice cream then?" she said with a smile.

"I'd love to"

"Okay goodnight" she said running off to her room.

"See" Ziva pointed out. "She will always be your little girl"

**DFTBA. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
